The present disclosure generally relates to systems for providing virtual reality experiences to users, and specifically to a kinesthetic sensor for determining angular displacements of portions of a user.
Virtual reality systems, which may also include augmented reality (AR) systems, create a virtual (or augmented) reality environment that provides sensory experiences such as sight, hearing, touch, and smell and allow multimodal and real-time interaction between a user and the virtual (or augmented) reality environment. In such systems it is desirable to have peripheral devices (e.g., a glove worn by the user) that a user may use to interact with the virtual (or augmented) environment. Such peripheral devices include sensors capable of detecting movements of the user. However, these peripheral sensors are often relatively complex, bulky, and/or are incapable of detecting fine movements of the user (e.g., slight bend in a finger).